What About Gaara?
by Random yaoi fan
Summary: Tamari and Kankuro go snooping trough Gaara's stuff and get more than what they expected.This is my first story.Right now the only pairing is Gaara and a OC male character.Rated M for later chapters.I'll update as soon as i get microsoft.
1. Snooping

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Any Characters in this story, Except for Jason, I made him up. I don't own the 'Center' fact I don't own any of the fast food restaurants or restaurants in general. I don't own any undead killers (like Chucky)that you might read about in the story.

Me: Okay this is my first story and i know it so don't flame me.

() shows what the characters do.

"What about Gaara?"

Temari and Kankuro (Sp) were sitting on the couch at their house.

Temari: (thinking)

Kankuro: Temari, why are you staring into space?

Temari: Just thinkin'.

Kankuro: About what?

Temari: Gaara.

Kankuro: What 'about' Gaara? (angry look)

Temari: I was thinking.

Kankuro: Yeah?

Temari: If we knew Gaara's likes and dislikes we could get on his good side and he won't kill and, or torture us.

Kankuro: That's a good idea, but what if Gaara catches us sneaking?

Temari: He won't.

Kankuro: But what if he does?

Temari: He won't!

Kankuro: BUT WHAT IF HE DOES!

Temari: He's at a party over Sasuke's house and won't be back 'til tomorrow

Kankuro: Well let's get snoopin'. Wait when did he and the Uchiha become friends?

Temari: I don't know that's probably why he's there.

Kankuro: Oh

**Outside Gaara's Room**

Kankuro: I've never been in Gaara's room before.

Temari: Me neither, I've always been to scared.

Kankuro: Me to.

Temari: Lets do this.

**Inside Gaara's room**

Temari: Talk about goth (looking around) Ooh! Look it's Gaara's Laptop.

Kankuro: Laptop! How can Gaara afford a laptop? (hands on hips)

Temari: He probably got a job.

Kankuro: Who would hire Gaara?

Temari: Apparently some place called the "The Center"

Kankuro: What?

Temari:(Holds up ID)

ID:(female voice)Gaara. Code name Chucky.

Kankuro: Holy crap it talks!

Temari: Shut up and let it talk.

ID:age:15. Agent of "The Center". secret organization-

Kankuro: Figures he'd be part of some secret organization.

Temari: What ever. Let's check out his emails.

ID:(starts beeping)

Kankuro: (bored expression) I think the ID is trying to talk to us.

ID: You may ask me any question.

Temari: Where is Gaara now?

ID:(shows hologram on the wall of Gaara talking to Hinata and Sasuke)

Kankuro: Wow. This thing can tell where Gaara is and what he's doing.(Grabs ID and starts asking numerous questions) What's his girlfriend's name? What's his boyfriend's name? Is he a robot?

Temari: Focus Kankuro! We got to get information on Gaara.

Kankuro: Why bother when his ID can tell us the color of his underwear right now.

ID: Why do you need to know that?

Temari: See Kankuro? Even the ID thinks you're full of crap.

Kankuro walks off asking the ID questions.

Kankuro: What's 2+2?

ID:4

Kankuro: Haa!

ID:(shows Gaara going somewhere off the hologram)

Kankuro: Wait, where's he going!

Temari:(runs over to Kankuro)

ID:(shows a map of roads with a 'G' going down one.

Temari: Coordinates.

ID:(shows a 'C' at a building)

Kankuro: Oh he's just going over someone's house.

Temari: You IDIOT that's our house! And he's coming!

Me: Isn't this funny. I'm getting a kick out of it. Tune in next time with our special guest Gaara!


	2. INFO

Me:Notha Chappy!If anyones still reading ,thank you and this is for you and I promised you Gaara so here he is!

Crowd:Yaaaaay!

Random Girl:We love you Gaara!

Gaara:I don't love you.

Me:(snickers)So Gaara how do you feel about the story so far.

Gaara:You got me all wrong.

Me:How so.^_^

Gaara:Well for one i'm not friends with the Uchiha or the Hyuuga.

Me:Uh huh(pretending to listen)

Gaara:Two,i don't work at the Center.I look like Martin Mystery to you?

Me:Uh huh

Gaara:What.(dangerous look)

Me:Huh?Oh no!No no!

Gaara:That's what i thought ,I do like the idea that i'm gonna beat the crap out of my siblings when i catch them in my room.

Me: We'll see about that.

Gaara:What do you mean we'll see about that?

Me:I control this story.

Gaara:Prove it.

Me;You'll see. Well we've stalled enough on to the story.

"What about Gaara"

_Kankuro: Wait,wheres he going!_

_Tamari:(runs over to Kankuro)_

_ID:(shows a map of roads with a 'G' going down one._

_Tamari: Coordinates._

_ID:(shows a 'C' at a building)_

_Kankuro: Oh he's just going over someone's house._

_Tamari: You IDIOT that's our house! And he's coming!_

Kankuro: What we gone do? What we gone do?

ID: Put everything back and go sit in the living room.

Tamari: Put his stuff back ,hurry!

Tamari and Kankuro frantically put all Gaara's stuff back and ran downstairs to the living room. Temari stopped dead in the middle of the stairs causing Kankuro to run into her back.

Kankuro: Why'd ya stop?

Tamari:0_0 (points at door)

The doorknob starts twisting back and forth out of their two run back up the stairs into the first room they see . Which happened to be Gaara's.

Kankuro: What do we do now!

ID: (like its so obvious)Hide in the closet.

The sand siblings run into Gaara's closet and close the door.

Gaara's POV

So i was at the party talking to Sasuke and Hinata. We have much in common. I can see why Jason dragged me here. I was about to show them my ID card for the center when I noticed that I didn't have it.

Sasuke: Go home and get it.

Hinata: Yeah, the party'll still be bumpin' when ya get back.

I noticed Hinata seemed a little drunk. Someone must have spiked the punch.

Hinata: I ain't drunk I'm (song voice)Tipsy and uuuuuuup!

Gaara:(awkwardly) OK. I'll be back. Come on Jason.

For those of you that don't know Jason is my boyfriend. He has long black hair down to his butt, he wears a black jacket with two golden stripes down each arm with white cuffs and light blue jeans. His eyes often (due to his mood) change from red to gold. He never told me why though.

Any way so here we are at my door and he's constantly bugging me about how no ones here and we can do something.^_-

Gaara: J.(my nickname for him) I keep telling you my siblings are here.(pulls out key)

Jason: They can watch.

Gaara: Eww.

I here something in the house as we go in and my siblings aren't there. Where are they? We'll just have to find out. (shrugs)

Tamari POV

Me and Kankuro were hiding in the closet as Gaara came up the stairs. Sounds like someone's with him. How the hell did he get here so fast? Here he comes through the door with a very horny-looking dude. That a guy? I put my ear to the door to hear what they're saying.

Boy: (sarcastically) Nice room.

Gaara: Fuck you.

Boy: (seductively) What a nice choice of words.

What! Whys he all on Gaara like that? Why are his hands around his waist. I know he is not kissing on his neck. I turn to Kankuro and he mouths "what's going on?" I mouth "I'll tell you later." cause I know if I tell him now he'll scream and get us caught. He never was the quiet type. I hear Gaara saying something.

Gaara: J, stop, someone could see. Speaking of which, where are my siblings?

Jason: Who cares you have king size bed. (Jumps on it and lays down)Lets get busy.

Gaara: Noooo. (wags finger)We came here for one thing and that is-

Jason: To do it!

He starts movin' his lower body. No, Gaara please don't do it here. Now. What's that smell?

Gaara:(Grabs ID)We have to get back to the party, now let's go. Wait have to go to the bathroom.

Jason: I'll go with you.

Gaara: No you won't, go wait in the living room.

Jason: Where's that?

Gaara: With the door.

Jason: Then we can do it on the couch. (he moves his head and neck)

Gaara:(sigh)Can we please just go?

Jason: Fine.(points)But we're goin' strait to my place.

Gaara:(calls from bathroom)Whatever.

So there both out of the room.I 'm glad because whatever that smell is it got stronger! Man it stinks!

Tamari:(whisper)Kankuro what's that smell.

I hear the front door. He smiles and says

Kankuro: I farted

Tamari:(burst out of the closet)Ugh! Oh MY...Your so… You did it more than once didn't you! What if Gaara would have smelt that?

Kankuro: I'm sorry! I got bored! They're silent any way!

Tamari: Your silents are the worst! Any way what are we gonna do now, the ID's gone?

Kankuro:...

Tamari: Kankuro

Kankuro:...

Tamari: What!

Kankuro: You said you were gonna tell me what happened.

Tamari: Gaara's gay.

Kankuro: WHAT! How do you know?

Tamari: He was in here being sexually harassed by his, possible, boyfriend.

Kankuro: That explains why he wont be back 'til morning.

Tamari: Guess so.

Kankuro: Well my plans are shot. We still have his laptop.

Tamari:(smile)Let's check out what kinda music he listens to.

They got on the laptop and went to Project Playlist and read them (singers/groups) out loud.

Kankuro: Linking Park?

Tamari: Evanescence.

Kankuro: Lil Wayne now that's a rapper.

Tamari: No, Eminem is. Lauryn Hill. A classic.

Kankuro: Beyonce, now you know he's gay.

Tamari: Listening to Beyonce doesn't make you gay.

Kankuro: It does if your a guy.

Tamari: Nuh uh it means that you have good taste.

Kankuro: What ever.(Writes down songs on piece of paper)

Tamari: take notes of the artists.

Kankuro: That's what i'm doing.

Tamari: Let's check out his website.

Kankuro: He gotta website too?

Tamari: What can i say 'the Center' must pay good money.

Kankuro: What does his website say.

Tamari: He likes anime.

Kankuro: What's like in that movie. Annie may! You come back here Annie May!

Tamari: One, that was from a movie ,there like cartoons but more realistic.

Kankuro: So he's a cartoon watcher ,does this mean were gonna have to start watching "Tom and Jerry"

Tamari: Not like those you'll have watch it.

Kankuro: Mm hm(mumbling)we gone be watching Yogi bear before we know it.

Tamari:(to herself)What type of food does he like?

Kankuro: Why do we to know that?

Tamari: So I can fix it for him.

Kankuro: Hahahahahahahahahahaaaa!

Tamari: What so funny.

Kankuro: You can't cook! Hahahaha!

Tamari: (punches Kankuro)

Kankuro: Ow (holds arm)

Tamari: He likes hot wings, spicy chicken.

Kankuro: Hot dogs?

Tamari: Shut Up. What are buffalo wings?

Kankuro: Says here you can find them at any Apple Bees and T.J.I. Fridays.

Tamari: I think we got everything.

Kankuro: Wait we can dig up some dirt on Gaara.

Tamari: No.

Kankuro: Oh come oooon.

Tamari: Well there is something in here about Jason.

Kankuro: Who's Jason.

Tamari: Gaara's boyfriend.

Kankuro: So that's how you know he's gay.

Tamari: (sweat drop) There are several journals in here about him.

Kankuro: Start from the first one.

Tamari: Kay

Me: Okay i know that was boring. I almost wrote a Lemon but not with these hawks at my house. I think i'm gonna change the story now and give everyone an insight on Jason.


	3. First Encounter

Dear Diary,-no Journal,

It was during the chunin exams. Everyone was asleep. Once again I'm on full alert like a watchdog. How I wish I could go to sleep. I heard something from a distance. It was a ninja. I tried to wake Kankuro but he just moaned and rolled over. I didn't want to know what he was dreaming about.

Kankuro: Wait a minute. I thought they said we made it in a day?

Tamari: Shush!

I went off to kill the ninja. The ninja wore an original ninja outfit with nothing showing but there eyes and the pony tail coming out the back of their mask. Since they were alone I figured it would be easy to take them out. I was wrong this ninja seemed elude every attack. At first I was excited but then I thought about it. This ninja could just be distracting me while others attack Tamari and Kankuro. They could take our scroll or worse they could kill them both! I can't let that happen.

Tamari: I didn't know he cared.

So I thought to myself 'I have to kill this ninja' I tried and tried but I couldn't even scratch them. Finally I had used up all my chakra and collapsed on the ground.

Kankuro: Oh no Gaara!

Tamari: Shut up. This happened in the past, he obviously survived

Kankuro: Oh yeah.

I couldn't move. The ninja slowly approached me and I thought 'Am I really going to die?' They bent down and looked at me, then said "Are you OK?"A man. Boy really, probably 13 or 14. I didn't reply, he lifted my chin with his hand and repeated his question. I don't know why but I answered "I'm fine, I just ran out of chakra" "I'm not surprised what with all that sand you had comin' at me." He replied. "Why do you even care?" I asked

"Because, unlike my siblings, I'm not a jerk. They would have split you 'and' your teams wigs and kept going." He picked me up bridal style. "What are you doing?" "Taking you back to your camp, there's no way you can walk on your own" Once again I had no idea as to why I let him carry me. I just did. On the way we exchanged some information. I found out that his name was Jason, he was here with his siblings too, and for reasons he won't tell me if his team passes this course they automatically graduate.

Kankuro: What! We've been cheated!

Tamari: If you don't shut up!

Plus he took off his mask and he wasn't half bad looking. If I do say so myself. After he sat he sat me at camp he said "I'm sorry" "For what?" "I got a boner" "What!" He laughed "Just kidding. The truth is you and your siblings are under a …um…justu? Yeah that's right a justu. My sister made me put one on you guys so you'd think it was night time. Then they sent me over here so I could take your scroll." I was about to have a thought when he continued "Don't worry I not gonna take it. I don't need it. I can see from here that you have the exact same scroll as us.

Were trying to make up for one that was stolen from us." He described the thieves to me (Who we later met and killed) then said "Don't worry about it, we can get another like that." He snapped his finger and stood up. "Well later. I hope we meet again sometime." He disappeared. As soon as he did the sun shone so suddenly It Jolted Kankuro and Tamari from their sleep. "What happened?" Tamari asked. She actually sounded scared. "Lets go were wasting time." I muttered walking towards our destination.

I'm correcting the chapters now that I got Microsoft.


	4. Hospital

**This is gonna be an Omniscient POV. But Tamari and Kankuro are still reading it from Gaara's POV though.**

**I own nothing.**

After the fight with Naruto.

Gaara, healing faster than regular humans, got out of bed to change his clothes.

The whole time he was there he thought about what Naruto said and Jason. Okay he thought more about Jason than he did Naruto. Could you blame him? The guy stirred feelings he never felt before. Plus he was Hot!

Jason heard about what happened and was walking down the hallway. He had been thinking a lot about the red head since there encounter. He had also been daydreaming about him. Good thing his siblings never heard what he said. He had to admit he had a crush on him. I mean the guy was GORGEOUS. He had to be careful or he would loose himself. Jason found the room and opened the door assuming he'd be in bed. Only to catch him just pulling up his boxers. That was the only thing he was wearing.

"…."

"….."

Jason pushed him up against the wall and forced his lips upon the other. He licked his lips begging for entrance. He was granted. He grinded his hips against the other's causing Gaara to moan. He immediately stopped himself and backed up. He looked at his hands which turned to claws. He looked back at Gaara and without saying anything ran out the door.

**________________________________________________________________________**

I know it was short I have hawks I tell ya!This was lime?OK next chapter will be short.


	5. update

Finally

Kankuro and Temari sat in Gaara's room in front of the laptop. Temari had figured out how to audio play it.

I think I'm in love.

Temari and Kankuro: Whaa!

Kankuro: He doesn't even know what love is.

I looked it up in the dictionary.

Kankuro: Figures

Temari: Shut UP!

And it means 'a strong usually passionate affection of one person for another, based in part on sexual attraction.' And since I'm smarter than I let on, I know for a fact that fits me. Why am I blogging about this again? Oh yeah, 'cause no one would ever go to a website about me. The question is what do I do about it. I've never been in love before so don't know how to court him. I guess the only thing to do is sleep with him.

Temari: (gasp) Gaara show some class!

Kankuro: 1. He can't here you. 2. Let me tell you how it works. You're a woman you wouldn't understand. The way it works with guys is if you like some one, sleep with them. See we boys have needs-

Temari: Blah. Blah. Blah-your needs.

I got a call from him today. I guess he feels the same way because he invited me over his house. He said his siblings won't be home either. I can't wait! I've never been this exited to see someone. Wow. I really am in love.

Temari: Gaara NO! What about abstinence? Selebancy ? WAIT UNTIL YOUR MARRIED!

Kankuro: You know how many things are wrong with that sentence. The Hell he's gonna wait 'til he married for. They can't have kids. THEY CAN'T GET MARRIED.


	6. Somthing went terribly wrong

Dear….Me ^_^

Something went wrong. Something went terribly wrong.

Temari: Dear God, he caught something!

Kankuro: I bet it was the Clap.

Temari: (Punches Kankuro)

Kankuro: Ow! What I say?

Temari: Thank for adding salt to my fresh wounds.

Kankuro: Heyy. I'm sure he didn't catch anything. The sex was probably just bad.

Oh it wasn't the sex. That was AMAZING.

Temari: Waaaaah!

It was what happened after that. The next morning.

Kankuro: See he didn't catch nothing.

Temari: What if he hit and quit it like you 'guys' do.

Kankuro: Temari , this is the past. There still together remember.

Temari: Oh right.

So I woke feeling like wow. I never felt so relaxed. Then I remembered …SHUKKAKU! I looked around and saw I was still in his room and it was in one piece. I went to the conveniently placed bathroom and looked in the mirror to find that I also looked normal…for me. And then I thought to myself '_That's weird. I fell asleep and_ _Shukkaku didn't take over_. '

But then I dismissed the thought when I noticed Jason wasn't there. So I put on a big white T-shirt and left the room.

A/N: Just so you know, Jason lives in a big mansion. Anybody ever seen Cribs? Yeah picture one of their houses.

I walked around his house for like ever! I hate big houses! Finally I founds some stairs and surprisingly the kitchen. Which was a mess. The fridge was wide open revealing that there was no food what so ever. And there was nothing on the floor to indicate something had been pulled out. The cabinets were also thrown open. Just about everything that was supposed to have food in it didn't. Looks like some one was really hungry. Some appliances like a toaster, can opener, ect, were thrown across the room. Both the fridge door and deep freezer top were torn off and missing.

There were two doors. One on the right and one on the left. I went left. I came into what seemed a dining room. The place wasn't bad as the kitchen. I found the fridge parts, they were thrown through the windows. The chairs were overturned and one's leg was even thrust through the table.

There was only one door to go through so I took it. I was in the living room. I saw a hunched figure on the couch facing a TV. It couldn't be anyone but Jason. "Jason?" I said walking a bit slow towards him.

"_**I wouldn't get so close if I were you."**_

Shukkaku? _'Shukkaku?' _I called out in my mind. I had stopped walking. _**"Stay away from him.**_" He replied. "Gaara?" my attention was focused back on the boy on the couch. He lifted his head a bit to look at me. I could barley see his face still though.

I subconsciously began walking to him again. _"no."_ I heard Shukkaku's voice but it was really faint. That's when I realized that the closer I get to Jason the farther I get from Shukkaku. Jason was keeping him away..

Somehow I felt urged to get closer to said boy. Although the closer I got, seeing him, the more concerned I got. Before I knew I was standing right in front of him. He was shaking.

"Jason." I said trying to get his attention. But when he looked up at me I wish I hadn't. His eyes had turned golden like a cat's. I was suddenly overcome by a strange sensation. I felt a cold chill go down my back. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

He stood up and came so close to me I feel his breath on my neck. He grabbed my shoulders and lick the side of my neck. My mouth didn't exactly reflect how felt because I moaned. By the time I realized that the feeling I was feeling was fear, it was to late.

He bit down hard into my neck. I felt the worst pain I ever felt in my life. I also felt a pleasure so intense that I think had an orgasm. I didn't even now his teeth were that sharp. The conflicting feeling were to much and I lost consciousness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OPOV**

Gaara had just passed out when Jason's phone rang.

"_**I came to bring the pain, hard core from the brain, let's go inside my astro plane."**_

Jason didn't answer it. It had been ringing for the past hour on and off.

_**CHi CHing  
N o0o0o0o weneva go weneva go  
chi ching  
N o0o0o0o weneva go weneva go**_

That meant his sister had texted him. He dropped the redhead in his arms on the couch and headed upstairs to the shower. Downstairs the text marked 'urgent' read:

_Jason. It's been over an hour since your time to feed. Please tell me you've eaten or at least kept control. Please don't hurt your friend. We can't afford to move again.-Sis_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

Okay I know I don't tell you wich is probably why you don't do it but PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. A little Lime not a professional!

**We interupt this reading to bring you lime.**

They heard a noise and looked down stairs.

Gaara and Jason were actually down their having sex. Gaara had his back against the wall while Jason pounded into him. The look on Gaara's face almost made Kankuro aroused. His head was tilted back as he slid up and down the wall. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly. There was an animalistic yet complete look of bliss on his face. You could almost feel the arousal yourself just by looking at him. Jason looked at them both for awhile before Temari noticed. He mouthed that Gaara would kill them if he saw them. She caught the hint and pulled Kankuro back upstairs just as Jason pulled of the wall and threw him on the couch to avoid further noise.

Once back in there room they the loudest, weirdest moan ever. Kankuro was slightly creeped out given how it was Gaara screaming. Temari pulled Kankuro out of Gaara's room and into the last one on the hall, farthest away from the others. Once there she told him, in a whisper "You know that Jason kid's not half bad." "Why would you say that?" her brother questioned. Knowing how explosive he was, she covered his mouth with random duct tape and told him. "He saw us watching them and warned us instead of alerting Gaara." She covered his mouth for good measure against the scream. She could have sworn she felt his heart speed up.

He slowly ripped the tape off and said "Shouldn't we get out of here of at least back to his room to finish reading?" "No way they might move in there, we can't take that chance. Lucky for us I took the Laptop. We also can't risk leaving, some one might steal it and invade Gaara's privacy." "But aren't you doing that?" "This is no time for accusations, let's go to the basement."

So they went down to the basement and continued reading.

* * *

Yeah i know it sucks but it's my first ever so work with me here. Review and tell it wasn't a complete waste of my time.


	8. WAG 3 no 8

What about gaara

Temari sat on the cot in the basement.

Kankuro: Where am I supposed to sit?

Tamari: On the floor

Temari scooted over anyway and he sat beside her. An email popped from someone named Gaara's Lover and then another from Gaara's-wife,-mate, and girlfriend. They clicked his profile page and then his pictures.(Kankuro's idea)

Kankuro: Who check out all these hot babes!

Temari: I thought he was gay.

Kankuro: My bro's a pimp! He takes after me. `~`

Temari: Quit lying to yourself.

Kankuro: SweetsexyLady?-Why can't I get one of these.

Temari: 'Cause you Ugly! Alright let's see what sites he goes to.

Kankuro:Fanfiction, SingleSpark, FanArt Central… Oh My Gosh!

Temari: What!

Kankuro: He's on a porn website!

Temari: What? Where?

Kankuro: There. (Points to screen)

Temari: -_- That's a web link from Gaara's mate, it's probably of her.

Kankuro: I was about to say

Temari: **"'What he know about Porn Palace?'"**

Kankuro: What you know about Porn Palace?

Temari: This is no time for accusations, (repetition) let's move on.

Actually I wrote this a while ago. It was supposed to be chapter three, but as you can see I decided to make into something with more meaning.

Arabian Guy: Review or I kill you!


	9. Here I come, There he goes

WAG 9

In the basement

Temari and Kankuro had been in the basement for awhile. They reached a dead end when Gaara's next journal link said 'content not available'. They thought they could go no further when something on Gaara's desktop popped up.

**Sasuke: **_Hey, where are you? _

It was an instant message sent through the internet. They didn't know what to do but felt compelled to reply.

**Gaara: **_At home _

**Sasuke: **_;) doing what?_

While Temari pondered whether that wink meant the Uchiha was flirting or not, Kankuro replied.

**Gaara: **_Getting my ass pounded by Jason. _

**Sasuke:**_ LOL. He must not be doing a good job if your on the computer, messaging. _

"Kankuro!" Temari smacked her brother for revealing such personal information over the internet. "Ugh, ugh..." she thought about what to say when Sasuke sent another message.

**Sasuke:**_ You need me to come show him how it's done. _

**Gaara:**_ Ugh? No thanks. _

**Sasuke: **_You know you want a threesome._

**Gaara: **_No I don't!_

**Sasuke: **_(Captain Save 'em) Here I come…_

…_. Sasuke is offline_

"Oh no! What do we do now! Sasuke is going to walk in on Gaara and Jason and then Gaara will know for SURE we've been going through his stuff." Temari tried to be calm as she thought. "Temari, you know what we gotta do?"

Temari looked at him with fake innocence and real vexation. "No?"

"We gotta tell Gaara to stop fucking because Uchiha is on his way!" (K)

"Noooo." she whined.

"We gotta!" (K)

"We gotta nothing!" (T)

"We gotta nothing?"(K)

Temari held her head down. "Ok."

After some time of Temari constantly stopping Kankuro they finally made it upstairs. However, as their timing is always bad, they walked in as soon as Sasuke walked through the door. Temari, at seeing Gaara in such a position (though his lower half was covered by Jason), fainted. Gaara was leaning backwards over the arm of the couch and saw Sasuke. That was no problem to him, except for the fact that he heard Temari faint and looked up to see Kankuro in the room as well.

Sasuke saw them and walked over to Gaara. "You had sex with them in the house?" he asked. "No." Gaara pulling away from Jason so quickly, he screamed in pain. He bent over and held his penis as Sasuke helped Gaara cover himself.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"What? You thought I was playing?" Sasuke replied.

"About what?"

"About 'coming over here to show Jason how it's done."

"What?"

"We just chatted online cuz u weren't answering your phone. Oh, by the way, Jason, some big scary guys came by looking for you."

"What?" Jason kissed Gaara and ran out of the house, shirtless.

At the sound of the motorcycle speeding off in the distance, Sasuke grabbed Gaara and kissed him so deeply that he came in his black pants. He made no sound because Sasuke's tongue was deep down his throat.

"Whoah! Whoah! Whoah!" Kankuro dropped Temari, who was just regaining consciousness. "I thought you were dating the vampire dude! That is cheating." He said it like he was a responsible older brother.

"What are talking about, Sasuke kissed me." Gaara's face suddenly became suspicious. He started thinking. Sasuke immediately knew, but waited on Gaara. Instead, Gaara ran upstairs.

"Fine, I'll say it," Sasuke shrugged, looking after Gaara "how did you know Jason was a vampire?"

Kankuro: "….ugh"

Gaara came back downstairs. "Where's my Computer?"

Temari: "...ugh"


	10. Discovery and Plans

WAG 10

They stood in silence for awhile; Gaara began to look angry, while Sasuke looked mildly amused. Temari and Kankuro continued to stutter.

"Uh…see."

"What happened was…"

"ummmm"

"Get **OUT."** Gaara's muscles flexed with the last word. Temari and Kankuro were gone in seconds, leaving Sasuke and Gaara alone. They heard the noise Gaara's computer makes when it shuts down. "Bastards were going through my computer." he mumbled and as he went into the basement and came out. Instead of speaking to his friend, he continued upstairs, still mumbling to himself angrily.

Sasuke decided to follow him. Once in Gaara's room, he watched the teen plug his computer into a charger. The laptop rebooted and showed them everything his siblings had seen, including the story and the conversation they had with Sasuke.

Gaara was livid, he ranted while the Uchiha thoroughly examined everything that popped up.

"They saw **everything**. They posed as me online, logged into my accounts, my profiles-…." Gaara reached into his pocket for his ID card and remembered what it was doing when he came back for it. "**They touched my stuff. They will die, do you hear me? I'm gonna kill them both! **Sasuke? Sasuke. Are you even listening?"

"Email. Social network. Instant messaging. Porn palace? Hey Gaara, they were reading your story. You know the one were Jason was a hyena-human hybrid?"

"You weren't listening to me at all were you? What does them reading my story have to do with anything?"

"Well, you wrote it like journal entries and don't explain it's a fake story until the last chapter. They only read about 4 chapters."

"And, and?" Gaara was getting impatient.

"You think they might have thought it was real?"

"….Well Kankuro IS that stupid, and Temari IS naïve enough to let him drag her to that conclusion…maybe."

Sasuke smirked, "I got an idea that just might be better than killing them."

"….?"


	11. Busted 1

**A few days later**

"Kankuro move your ass! It's almost time!"

"Woman, don't rush me! The food isn't even here yet!"

"It'll be here. God I hope this works. Don't screw this up!"

"Says the girl who got drunk at HER birthday party and stripped on the table."

"Who doesn't drink at their first unsupervised party? Besides, I didn't hear you complaining when the other girls were drunk and dancing on you."

Kankuro spaced out. "Yeaaahhh. And that was just the 18th birthday." His smile turned into a horrified frown as he remembered his 18th birthday. "Hey, remember how on your 18th birthday party, every one was wasted and you ended up in the closet making out with a dude dressed up like a girl!" Temari yelled from the living room while setting up some childish decorations.

"How the hell was I supposed to know, it was dark!"

Temari laughed. "But you did so much! He was half naked when we open the door! Hahaaa….And he WAS ON TOP!"

"SHUT UP. Just SHUT UP, Temari! Forget I ever brought up birthdays!..."

"I'm just saying…that's a lot more embarrassing than me stripping…Dude was half your size." She muttered the last part but laughed really loud.

_DING DONG! BUMP BUMP BUMP! _

Temari ran do the door and opened it. Standing at the door were Sasuke, Hinata, Jason and some other guys. All of them were wearing black as though it were some kind of dark, horror themed rave.

She sweat-dropped, but let them in with a smile. "Come right in, I'll get Gaara." Temari walked to the stairs, stopped, then yelled "GAARA! Come into the living room! We got something for you!"

Gaara came downstairs in a gray T-shirt that hung off one shoulder with white leggings. His hair was a mess. He literally looked like he'd just woken up…and wasn't too happy about it. He didn't get to complain, however, when he walked into the living room and saw all his friends staring at him.

"What's going on?"

"SURPRISE! It's an 'I'm sorry' party!" Temari yelled and threw her hands in the air. Kankuro just tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. Gaara looked at her suspiciously. "Sorry for what?"

"Uhh…" Temari was sure that Gaara found out what they did. But if he didn't, why tell him and risk being murdered? She said the only thing she could think of.

"Sorry me and Kankuro saw you and your boyfriend having hot nasty sex on the couch!"

In an instant Sasuke and the other guys who were sitting on the couch suddenly stood up quickly but casually took other seats. Gaara looked surprised at the words. Sasuke, however, who walked over to Gaara and leaned against his chair. He half-nodded as if to say 'What's up.' "Nice jams."

"Really?" Gaara asked highly doubtful, knowing very well how he looked. "Yup, real sexy." Sasuke looked him over.

"Oooh." Jason said as though his best friend was talking to their secret crush. Gaara ignored him. "Well, um, thanks. You know, it's just a shirt, that's old…and some pants, that's new…, you know." He looked away.

"So!" Sasuke clapped his hand. "Did you tell Temari and Kankuro that they're stone-cold busted for snooping through your stuff?" He smiled at them. Kankuro screamed and shrank into a corner. Temari became still as stone, but when Jason walked over to her she jumped back and held her hands up in defense.

He sighed. "I see you read the story." "Yeah I know. Listen Temari," Gaara started, "I was going to tell you sooner later, I just didn't know how." Temari gave a small scream, as Jason got closer to her. She jumped back into the corner Kankuro was hiding in and her butt hit his head.

"Ow! Watch it!" he said, but his words were either unheard or ignored as Jason spoke again. "Relax hon, I won't bite…hard." he gave a sinister smile. "Jason." Gaara reminded him.

"Much."

"Jason."

"It's really quite nice once you get used to it." He stepped closer to the elder siblings and licked his lips. Gaara stepped between them. "Alright, let's go talk in private." The three sand siblings walked into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, the siblings retreated to the far corner where they had clear view of the door, in case anyone was listening.

"Gaara, we only read up til when he bit you. What happened?" Temari asked, concerned.

"Well, it's quite an amazing story…."`


	12. Busted 2

WAG 12

Gaara POV

I woke up that night in a daze. I guess you could say that I was half-conscious. My vision was blurred, but I heard voices, really close to me. A female and a male.

"You sure?" (Male)

"Positive, it was weak, but it was there. Dude is definitely alive." (Female)

"Damn, that's unprecedented. Well he did say he had a date."

"Yeah, but with him, DATE equals MEAL."

"Maybe he just didn't clean his plate, then?"

"Sooo…we should like…off him?" (female)

"I don't know, maybe?...OH SHIT!" The male jumped back when he saw me staring at him. I was surprised too, I honestly thought they noticed. After a moment of intense staring, obviously they expected me to do something, the guy started toward me.

"Hiii…how are you! HOW ARE YOU FEELING!" he yelled at me. _'Why the hell was he yelling?' _ I thought_. _ "….fine?"

"Are you sure," he whispered. '_OK. He's one of those abnormal people, better talk to the female.'_ "'Cause you look kinda pale." I ignored him.

"You look kinda dead." (girl)_'OK, the girl is no better.'_

"Then again, that could just be from lack of blood." (male)

"OR…Or…Or he could be one of those guys."

"One of those what guys?"

"You know. One of THOSE guys?"

"….IIII don't undeeerstaaand?"

That was when I got pissed. It was also when I realized that these two were idiots just like my siblings. So I prepared my dangerous and scary voice, not like I needed to, but still and said "THIS is my NATURAL skin tone."

They looked closer. "…You sure it's not make-up?" The girl asked.

"RAAARRRGGGHHH!" My scream made them jump across the room; I got up and went looking for Jason.

I found him reclining on his bed drinking out of a blood bag with a straw. "Is he awake yet?" he asked nonchalantly. He must have thought I was one of the two idiots. "Yes." I said as I stepped into his room, only to stop at the foot of his bed.

"So 'anti' (as in antisocial), I thought we had a good night."

'_Yeah and a bad morning.'_ I thought. "You're a vampire." I said it, simple and straightforward.

"People always assume that but no. I'm also not a cannibal, a Satanist or a science experiment gone awry." He must have seen the look on my face because he quickly added "I know, but believe it or not, some people have actually thought I was a science experiment. My sister and cousin are scientists. You've already met them, yes?...good."

"…" I never was a very talkative person. I hoped my silence would make him continue. After awhile, he did.

"Don't you want to know?"

"No."

"Let me guess. You'd prefer not to know?"

I nodded in response. "Really?" he closed his eyes briefly and then looked at me for the first time since I came in. "I just thought you would want to know about something that involves you." Of course, I innately raised a non-existent eyebrow in confusion.

He continued to speak. "You may not want much to do with me now, but I want everything to do with you. Do you know how long it's been for me?"

"Could you be more specific?"

"No, I can't. What I can say is, I want you to be with me…and I want you to be LIKE me. Short and straightforward, just like you." He came closer to me, I didn't move from my original spot but, as he spoke, he crawled closer to the foot of the bed. Quite seductively, now that I think about it.

"You want me to become what you are." I stated. Despite his straightforward style, his words were still circumlocutory. "Yes…what do you say?"

**END FLASHBACK **

"So,' Temari asked. Gaara had faced away from them while telling the story; it seemed a bit difficult for him. "What DID you say?"

Gaara turned around. His green irises completely red and the white sclera were darkening constantly. A ravenous smirk played across his lips.

"What do you think?"  
_

Next chapter is the last one. I'm finally going to finish a story. IT'S UNPRECEDENTED!


	13. The End

WAG 13-THE END

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my FUCKING GOD!" Kankuro screamed as he and Temari quickly realized what Gaara meant. They hurried to their feet and ran out the opposite end of the kitchen just in time to see the others rush in from behind their youngest brother.

The siblings ran down the hallway with several guest and recreational rooms. Someone turned on a stereo and played 'Welcome to the Jungle by Guns & Roses'. In the very next second, three guys burst through one of the doors ahead of them. They had no time to contemplate how upset their father would be when he came home to broken doors and shattered ceramics all over the hallway. The only things on their minds were getting out alive.

Unfortunately for them, Gaara stood directly in front of the door. He knew they would try. The house was big, yes, but there was only one exit because his father blocked off the back doors due to his many unexplained night trips. Temari and Kankuro ran to him but tried to turn around in mid run, nearly falling over each other.

Temari and her brother bolted up the stairs. Her plan was to head for their father's room, his was the only room with a secret escape access. However, today was just not their day. As they turn to their left, Sasuke was leaning on the rail. They waited about two seconds in anticipation. He was the only one at the party who they'd ever had contact with. All the others ran around screaming like banshees and coyotes.

Conversely, Sasuke just stared. His expression was blank. Then, slowly he began to turn his head. Comforted by this, Kankuro began walking towards their father's room, but Temari grabbed him. "What he's not gonna do anything." "Look!" Temari pointed.

Sasuke's head was still turning, but his body didn't move. His neck kept twisting and twisting with the same facial expression, which now seemed lifeless. Finally it stopped and the Uchiha looked at them. Suddenly, he opened his mouth so wide it split his face in two and he ran towards them.

Kankuro screamed and pushed Temari down as he ran back toward the stairs. "Ahh! Asshole!" She crawled pass the stairs, and then ran into Gaara's room. Kankuro tried to run downstairs when more vampires appeared. "AHHHhhhh!" he ran back up only to be confronted by Sasuke, who grabbed him.

"Ah! NO!, i'm too pretty to die!"

"I'm going to eat-you-ALIVE!" The tone in Sasuke's voice made the sand sibling pause. They were awfully close. He began to reconsider the Uchiha's words. The others were at the bottom of the stairs watching hungrily. The wrong dots connected in his mind. He slowly pushed the teen back.

"Hey, uh. I don't play that gay shit." His face was serious while Sasuke's was utterly confused. Unexpectedly, he screamed. "OH SHIT!" He flew off the railing. Temari was standing behind him. "You're horrible." Despite her words, she grabbed him and pulled him back upstairs toward their father's room.

Once in they were inside they locked the doors. And Kankuro pulled Temari over to the rug that covered half of the trapdoor. "Kankuro wait!" "No time woman!" He pushed her down the trapdoor and jumped in after her.

They landed atop a bunch of foul bags. "Ugh! His secret door is the laundry chute?" (Kankuro)

"I was TRYING to tell your dumb ASS!"

"….You should have said something.-OUCH!" Kankuro quickly recovered from his sister's punch.

"Let's get the hell out of here. There's a door the maids use, when they come or leave." Temari was the first to crawl out. When she didn't scream, he got impatient and pushed her out. "Ah! Bitch!" (T)

Kankuro climbed out behind her and tried to look around the dark room. "Hurry up. Let's go."

_AHEM_

They froze. The lights came on and they looked like deer blinded by headlights. They were in mid creep. The sight was comical, but this was no laughing matter. At least…not for the siblings.

Gaara and his entire party were standing around them; all except Gaara had smirks on their faces. They seemed hungry, while Gaara seemed very angry for his normal stoic self.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with sneaking into my room, hacking my computer and spying on me?"

"Uh…ummm…" They both mumbled.

"Come on, Gaara," Jason stepped forward. "Do you really want to kill them? That's a bit extreme. You've done so well with Naruto and his friends. Haven't you changed? This has gone on long enough."

"…" Gaara was silent for a moment. "Sasuke." Said Uchiha stepped forward. In an instant he pulled a gun out and shot Jason. He screamed as he fell to the ground holding his chest. There was a loud feminine scream. Whether it was Temari's or Hinata's, no one cared. Jason didn't move. Sasuke replaced the gun.

"I guess old habits die hard." Gaara said.

"I thought he was your boyfriend!?" Temari yelled.

"He was just the one that turned me. No real connection. Now as for you two…"

"Oh shit." Kankuro hid behind his sister.

The others all started talking as they advanced toward the siblings.

"All right I'm starved!"

"I ate earlier but chasing them worked up an appetite."

"I'll need a to-go plate for my kid."

"I just wanna be a part of the conversation."

Kankuro grabbed Temari. "Hey! What the-"

"Take her! Spare me!"

"Kankuro! If we weren't already dead, I'd KILL YOU!...AH!"

They grabbed Temari, she viciously fought back. They took out the room. "Where are you taking her!?" Kankuro panicked. "The same place you're going to. The kitchen!" One of them yelled back.

As they were taken up the stairs they were blind-folded. "This is it Kankuro! I always knew Gaara would kill us….but I never expected him to serve us to his friends on the good china! I just want you to know….I love you, little brother!"

"Temari I wanna tell you something too…..You remember that boyfriend you had? The one you said was 'the one'?"

"Un huh?"

"I told him you died in freak breast implant accident!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm so sorry! I wanted him to stop dating you. He was taking up all your time and we were doing all the office work for dad!"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! NO! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!"

"AH! She kicked me! Let her kill him!" A random guy that was holding her yelled.

"And deny me of the pleasure of cutting his man meat? Hell no! Keep her back!" said the guy holding Kankuro, who only struggled more.

"Enough. We're here." Gaara announced quietly, but everyone stopped talking the second they heard his voice.

They stood the siblings up and took off their blind folds.

SURPRISE!

They were in the archway between the living room and the kitchen. There were festive decorations all over the living room along with a giant sign that said 'Touche!'

The siblings looked around completely confused. "Yo!" Jason walked in from the hall.

Temari slowly started to understand what happened. Kankuro-still confused-ran to the door the second he saw the chance. Jason tripped him and everyone laughed as he fell over several things.

Sasuke walked up with his arm around Gaara's neck. "Relax Kankuro. It was a prank."

"What!?" (K)

"Thought so." (T)

"That was your real punishment for invading my privacy." Gaara gave them the closest thing to a smile they would ever see. "The sign is French for 'I got you'."

Music started playing, it was 2001, but they played music from the 90s. Some of the guys began a dance contest to MC Hammer- U Can't Touch This. Everyone started eating and laughing, forgetting the reason they were there.

"I guess you really got us Gaara. Who would have thought YOU of all people would have a sense of humor?" Temari was impressed, she'd honestly thought they were gonna die.

"Yeah, that's what I love about Gaara; he has a criminal sense of humor." Sasuke nuzzled Gaara's head, the younger of the two rolled his eyes.

"Wait, I thought Jason was your boyfriend?" T

"Nooo. The story was fake." Gaara said.

"And the only reason Jason was here was because I was trying to prove to Gaara that I'm not jealous." S

"You failed miserably." G

"What? No I didn't." S

"Yes you did. You still came over to check on me." G

"I still slept with him." Jason said as he passed by.

"But you didn't satisfy him." S

"I was waiting for you." G

"Aaw." S

"You're still jealous." G

"Gaara, I've been in the presence of the man you've had sex with for an hour and he's still alive."

"True. Well how about I make it up to you later?" G

"We can make it up these stairs to the bedroom now!"

Temari laughed as Sasuke tried to pull Gaara toward the stairs only succeeding in moving him two inches.

"HEY!"

The three stopped to look at Kankuro who was still on the floor by the door, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"What about me?!"

"What ABOUT you?" Gaara's tone was dismissive.

"I'm traumatized. I might get PTSD!"

"Well, then, I'll tell you what Biggie Smalls told me…" S

"…" K and T

"..Really? Don't do it, Sasuke DON'T. DO IT." G

"**IT WAS ALL A DREAM!"**

"Ohhh, he did it."

IT'S OVER! SORRY, I WISH IT WAS FUNNIER! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE FASTER! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 1,666 WORDS!


End file.
